Quarry
The quarry is a Buildcraft 3 machine that is used to automatically mine out large areas. By default, it will mine out a 9x9 area with a frame of 11x11 however this can be extended to a max of 62x62 mining area with a frame of 64x64 or shortened to a minimum of a 3x3 frame by using landmarks (only 3 are required). The quarry will dig through water down to bedrock; however, it will be stopped by lava; the best way to combat this is when your quarry has dug its first few layers is to put a water source block in one of the corners of the quarry. This will turn all lava into obsidian, allowing the quarry to continue mining. When first powered, the quarry will spawn a floating robot that destroys everything in the area of the quarry, and then it forms a structure of Frame that covers the corners of the area to be mined, then the drill appears. The quarry keeps the chunks that it is mining on constantly loaded. Recipe Buildcraft 3 GregTech *Recipe Ingredients *1 Redstone *11 Diamonds *16 Gold Ingots *28 Iron Ingots *28 Cobblestone *30 Sticks GregTech Recipe Ingredients *4 Lapis Lazuli *4 Glowstone *12 Redstone *6 Copper *12 Rubber *2 Refined Iron *11 Diamonds *8 Gold Ingots *24 Iron Ingots *24 Cobblestone *24 Sticks *2 Titanium Ingots * Powering A quarry can be powered in a number of ways. The easiest way is 2 Stirling Engines placed right next to the quarry. The quarry's speed varies by how much power (MJ/t) is available to it. It can receive up to 100 MJ/t. One of the most popular ways of powering a quarry is by using an Electrical Engine connected to your base's EU power grid or connected to Solar Panels. Advance form powering is using an Energy Tesseract . Processing Quarry Output The quarry output can be sent to an Ore Processor which will automate the process of turning ore into ingots. This video is a step-by-step guide on how to build an ore processor using BuildCraft and IC2. Changing the default area Land Marks can be used to define an operating area for the quarry. Simply place 3 landmarks on 3 of the 4 corners of the area you want to mine and then right click them to activate them. Once the landmarks are correctly activated the quarry can be placed outside the area (i.e on the wooden blocks in the photo below) (It might help if you place the torches up straight) If you place the quarry incorrectly (on the red beam) then as soon as the quarry is powered and begins to clear the area (prior to building the frame) it will be deleted and lost. Bedrock Glitch In older versions there is a bug (fixed in BC 3.4.2) where it is possible for quarries to delete bedrock. This happens when bedrock is in the operating area during the building stage. This glitch can be used to get into the Nether's upper void, where blocks can be placed, the area is perfectly flat and, due to bedrock's transparency, is also mob free. Video Tutorial Solar Powered Quarry This video will show you how to power a quarry with solar panels and an electrical engine. The idea is to put an electrical engine next to a quarry and attach it with cables to solar panels.